


The Professional

by DevonShea



Series: Practice Makes Perfect [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professional trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Percival is a professional.  Falling in love on the job isn't something he expects.
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Practice Makes Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587268
Kudos: 42
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #376: head over heels





	The Professional

Percival had worked with far too many beautiful actors during his career as a trainer to be impressed by a pretty face. He prided himself on the fact that he'd never had a crush on any of his clients. So when Gwaine asked him to substitute at the last minute for his training session with the inarguably handsome Arthur Pendragon, he'd agreed without hesitation.  
  
Percival did just fine the first part of their session, discussing Gwaine's expectations and Arthur's movies with ease.  
  
"Arthur, I have the new contract for the show for you to sign." A tall, lanky brunet rushed into the room, not looking up from the stack of papers he was flipping through. "Sorry, Gwaine, I know you hate inter- Oh, you're not Gwaine."  
  
Perce's eyes met the man's shocking blue gaze when he finally looked up. "Uh, um." Neither man looked away from the other as silence stretched between them.  
  
"Oh, for pity's sake. If you're going to fall head over heels, at least have the courtesy to do it when I'm not holding a weighted barbell over my head." Arthur groused as he pushed the bar back in place, sat up, and took a drink of water. "Percival, Merlin. Merlin, Percival. Damn it, now I owe Gwaine a hundred quid."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
